In recent years, with development of the robotics, the soft grippers have been used widely. The soft grippers have advantages of compliancy, flexibility, and safety, and thereby being widely used in the fields such as loading and unloading of industrial products, military robots, agricultural robots and service robots. With respect to a drive mode, the soft grippers includes a motor drive, a gas-liquid drive and a functional material drive and etc., wherein the soft grippers of the motors drive have a better control performance; the soft grippers of the gas-liquid drive have a better compliancy, air source is convenient and the weight is light, and thereby being widely used in the light soft grippers; functional material drive performs driving by using shape memory alloys, ultrasonic wave, high polymer and functional liquid, and has an unique advantage in an application requesting the soft grippers small and light weighted.